Assignment
by Ssammoh
Summary: Something unexpected happens when Tori is working with Jade on an assignment. Jori friendship! :) (aka cutest thing in the universe) Rated T cuz crushes were mentioned and I'm paranoid. ONE SHOT.
1. The only chapter

_Dear Diary,_  
_I hate the fact I have to do this assignment._

_I can't believe I have to write a play with Jade. What the teacher did was pick two names out of a hat at once, and those people get paired up. Cat got paired up with Beck, Andre got paired up with some kid I don't know, and Robbie got paired up with Jenni. I bet he is hitting on Jenni. Robbie hits on any good looking girl, unless she is younger than him, which Jenni is not (they are both 17)._

_Anyway, after brainstorming for like an hour, me and Jade decided to take a break, so I'm writing a little diary entry while also listening to music (I'm good at that). She's making it pretty hard to write a play with her. All her ideas are too violent and scary._

_Except one of them, but it sounded like something Cat would come up with. I bet Jade texted her for ideas. It's not that I hate Cat's stories, but I wouldn't be good at writing about a story that reminds me of Romeo and Juliet...except with a unicorn and a Pegasus. So yeah, that's the problem with this assignment._

_It's not like I hate Jade or anything. I like Jade. A lot, to the point where I get excited when I remember that she added me as a friend on the slap, in other words kind of called me her friend. I don't know why I like her. I just do._

_It's pretty obvious she also likes me. She just won't admit it. Maybe it's because I kissed Beck, and also he had a crush on me for a while, and I also get roles that Jade wants pretty often. Still, I know Jade likes me because_

"Hey, what was that for?!" I exclaimed, seeing that Jade closed my diary right in my face.

I took the headphones out of my ears.

"You know I like you because _what?_" Jade asked.

My eyes widened with shock. Was I reading my diary outloud as I was writing in it?! Maybe I should stop listening to music while I write. Who knows how many secrets I've revealed to others, because my favorite songs were preventing me from hearing my own voice?

"How much of my diary was I saying outloud?" I asked Jade.  
"Just the last sentence...or should I say, what you were able to write of the last sentence." she replied.

I sighed with relief. Jade wouldn't lie about that. Mainly because she wouldn't want to give up a chance to laugh at me. I really don't care if she heard the last part.

"So. You know I like you because what?" Jade asked.  
"First off, there was the time I had to find those little pieces of paper at the bottom of ice cream packages, so I could get Ke$ha to sing at my house. And you were like 'This is causing me pain, and not the good kind.' Then why were you doing it?" I replied.  
"Because I like Ke$ha." she told me.  
"Also, you've held hands with me and hugged me like a million times." I told her. "Plus there was the time you gave up your chance to sing in front of so many people, and you let me have it."

Jade spent a whole minute trying to find a response to that without having to say a certain something. Then she finally said it. The words I've wanted to hear for SO long.

"Ugh! Fine. I like you. Happy now?" She asked.

I could have sworn my heart stopped beating for a second when she said that.

"Yes!" I replied. "Now give Tori a squeeze."  
"Why would I want to do that?" Jade asked.  
"That's something people do when they like each other." I said, taking Jade in my arms.

I smiled at her.

"Don't you know how liking someone as a friend works?" I said, kidding (still didn't let go of her).  
"Very funny, Tori. I've hugged you before." she replied.  
"Why didn't you admit you like me until now? Why the sudden change of mind?" I asked.

THEN I finally let go of Jade.

"Tori, you _made_ me do it. The reason I never admitted it was because I was jealous of you."  
"Why would you be jealous of me?"  
"Because...all my friends like you better than me, you're happy all the time, you get the roles I want in plays too often for it to be normal. So many things changed for me since you came to Hollywood Arts, too. I hated you at first, honestly, but then you kept being nice no matter how mean I was, you helped me with stuff, and all that. Eventually I had to admit to myself that I liked you. I was like 'Darn it. I like Tori.' I wondered how long it would take for someone else to figure it out and make me admit it."

I guess that makes sense.

"Well you know what, Jade?" I said. "I have a reason to be jealous of YOU as well."  
"How come?" Jade asked me.  
"Because the person I have a crush on is in love with you." I told her.  
"You like Beck?"  
"No. I'm talking about one of your friends who's also my friend."

Then Jade tried to guess who it was.

"Is it...Cat?"  
"Nah I'm straight."  
"Suuuuuuuure."  
"What?"  
"Nevermind. Is it Robbie?"  
"Eww no."  
"ANDRE?"  
"...Yeah."

Darn! It was probably not a good idea to let Jade know. Andre would probably not want me to.

"I don't know what's more surprising. The fact that you like Andre, your best friend, or the fact that he likes me. But I don't think either of them were as surprising as what happened today." Jade said.

I changed my mind. I love the fact that I have to do this assignment.

* * *

My friend said that the summary of this story sounds like something inappropriate. What do you think?


	2. OOPS

Okay guys I just realized I forgot to mention this is a one-shot when I uploaded it. I saw that someone was following it, so this needed to be said. To that one person, sorry if you're disappointed. Hope you like my other stories though :)


End file.
